parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie (Pokemon)
Bonnie (Japanese: ユリーカ Eureka) is a traveling companion of Ash who debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! along with her older brother, Clemont. Voice Actors: # Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld - English # Mariya Ise (Episodes 800-884, 899-present) - Japanese # Mika Kanai (Episodes 885-898) - Japanese # Jocelyn Dobles - Spanish # Shandra Schadt - German She played Kelly in Artemis Live! In New York City She played Ducky in The Land Before Time (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She played Bink in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She played Dee Dee in Tori's Laboratory She played Fiona Ogre in Max (Shrek) She played Rini/Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Zoe She played Cream in Ron X She played Young Tiana in The Princess and the Chipmunk She played Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls (Oogleye Style) She played Jasmine in Maxladdin She played Rosie in A Great Dane in Central Park She Played In Krypto Doo She Played In Max 'n Sammy Rescue Rangers She Played Mika Cassidy In Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) Portrayals: * In Pokemon XY (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Bianca. * In Pokemon XY (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) she is played by Angel. * In Pokemon XY (1701Movies Human Style) she is played by Jenny Foxworth. * In Pokemon XY (Chris1701 Style) she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Pokemon XY (400Movies Animal Style) she is played by Sis Rabbit. * In Pokemon XY (Ooglyeye Style) she is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon * In Pokemon XY (4000Movies Style) she is played by Emmy. * In Pokemon XY (399Movies Animal Style) she is played by Sagwa Miao. * In Pokemon XY (Chris1702 Animal Style) she is played by Petunia. * In Pokemon XY (398Movies Human Style) she is played by Herself. * In Pokemon XY (200Movies Human Style) she is played by Anne Marie. * In Pokemon XY (Chris1986 Style) she is played by Kira (Tai's Sister didgemon). * In Pokemon XY (Chris1703 Style) She is Played By Cadpig * In Pokemon XY (1986Movies Style) she is Played by Buttercup * In Pokemon spoof for 143 she is played by Bink. * In Pokemon Spoof for 1987Movies She is Played by Tammy Gallery: Bonnie (TV Series).jpg|Bonnie in the TV Series Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.jpg|Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Bonnie in the Pokemon Shorts.jpg|Bonnie in the Pokemon Shorts Bonnie as Mini Sailor Moon.jpg|Bonnie as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon B 05-FatcatHold2 Serena Bonnie.jpg Ash's Friends.jpg Bonnie holding a bullet for Max Taylor.jpg Bonnie and Heidi.jpg Bonnie and Pichu.png Bonnie as olivia.png|Bonnie as Olivia Flaversham Bonnie.jpg Serena Shocked.jpg Bonnie XY-0.png|Bonnie as ???? Bink Bonnie.jpg Bonnie in The Cave of Mirrors.png Category:Pretty Girls Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Children Category:Childs Category:Girls Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Blondies Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Ticklish characters